Honey Trap
by mxanath
Summary: Traducción autorizada por FanboyPhaedrus Rareslash: Alastor Moody/Draco Malfoy Resumen: Es bien conocido que las emociones frívolas como el amor y el deseo pueden hacer unos tontos de los mejores hombres.


**Honey Trap**

Enlace fic original: : archiveofourown /works/8489629

Por **FanboyPhaedrus**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Alastor Moody/Draco Malfoy

Resumen: Es bien conocido que las emociones frívolas como el amor y el deseo pueden hacer unos tontos de los mejores hombres. El siempre precavido Alastor Moody ciertamente no había considerado estar en riesgo de tales emociones cuando se le encomendó la tarea de proteger al más maleducado y desagradable chico que había conocido en su vida.  
Sin embargo, mucho puede cambiar en unos cuantos días cuando estás a solas con alguien en un bosque congelado. Siendo lanzados juntos, Alastor y Draco rápidamente descubren, el uno en el otro, lados que no sabían que existían, y una fría noche en particular ¡las cosas dan un giro inesperado!  
Alastor descubre que le es difícil acercarse a la gente, pero no puede resistir los encantos y el afecto de Draco. Pero ¿realmente se puede confiar en el chico? ¿Los sentimientos de Draco son genuinos o todo eso es sólo un truco? ¿Alastor está a punto de cometer el peor error de su carrera… y de su vida?

Nota de Autor: La historia se lleva a cabo en el séptimo año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts, en enero de 1998. Para hacerlo claro, voy a exponer aspectos que difieren del canon.

* El Ministerio no ha caído y los Aurores todavía están trabajando. Sin embargo, el poder de los mortífagos está en aumento y muchas de las operaciones del Ministerio están siendo interceptadas y saboteadas.

* El cumpleaños de Draco es a principios de octubre, convirtiéndolo en una de las personas de mayor edad en su año escolar en vez de uno de los más jóvenes. Por lo tanto, él ya tiene dieciocho años mientras sus compañeros de clase todavía tienen diecisiete.

* Alastor Moody tiene aproximadamente cincuenta y un años de edad. No pude encontrar su edad exacta en ningún sitio de Internet. Está claro que él había peleado en la primera guerra como Auror y, por lo tanto, tuvo al menos treinta y seis cuando murió en el canon. Sin embargo, en el canon él se había retirado del servicio activo y era el Auror más famoso de la historia, así que lo percibo como alguien mayor de treinta y seis. Brendon Gleeson tenía cincuenta y algo cuando lo interpretó y esto me suena correcto. Me lo imagino un poco más grande de edad que Lucius Malfoy, quien tenía cuarenta y cuatro en la batalla de Hogwarts.

* Draco tiene una relación muy pobre con sus padres y familia. A pesar de que ama el dinero, el poder y disfruta ser consentido, resiente a sus padres por la oscuridad y la crueldad a la que lo expusieron por estar en asociación con los mortífagos. Al comienzo del séptimo año de Draco en Hogwarts sus padres ya han sido arrestados, sin embargo, en este punto, Draco nunca se ha encontrado con Voldemort en persona. Como nunca se ha reunido con el Señor Oscuro, nunca se le dio la tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore. Como resultado, a pesar de que los mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts en sexto año, Dumbledore todavía está vivo.

* De hecho, varios personajes que fueron asesinados en el canon van a seguir vivos en este fic. ¡Supongo que no soy tan cruel como JK!

Un contenido con aprendizaje es mi usual, así que si has leído antes algunas de mis cosas tienes una idea de qué esperar. En realidad, yo no escribo cosas oscuras, aunque a menudo hay algo de Angst, pero ciertamente también habrá romance. ¡Definitivamente hay contenido adulto! De hecho, para ser honesto, algo de esto es completamente sucio y probablemente no debería ser leído por nadie, ¡jamás!  
Sin embargo, si te gusta la pareja… ;-)  
Espero que lo disfruten. Adoré escribir esto. Creo que son una buena pareja. Después de todo, ¡Draco necesita a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como mantenerlo a raya!  
Déjenme saber qué piensan.  
¿Alguien más los shipea…? Xx

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a FanboyPhaedrus, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

 **Informando la misión.**

—Reúnanse todos, equipo —llamó Cornelius Fudge en la voz más animada que pudo lograr.

Alastor Moody suspiró y se desparramó en su asiento. Esa no era una buena señal. Fudge nunca usaba palabras como "equipo" a menos que tuviera un trago particularmente amargo que quisiera endulzar. Esa misión iba a ser una realmente mala. Alastor podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

Fudge tosió sonoramente mientras los últimos Aurores entraban a la habitación y encontraban asiento entre sus colegas en las filas de sillas frente a la plataforma en la cual Fudge estaba sentado. Tonks estaba hasta atrás, por supuesto, ella tropezó con la alfombra y soltó una grosería cuando llegó. Alastor sonrió afectuosamente.

Dando un vistazo alrededor, Alastor notó que los que habían asistido eran sobre todo los de la Guardia de Avanzada, junto con uno o dos Aurores experimentados de los más altos rangos del equipo principal. Claramente se les iba a encomendar algo importante. _Importante y desagradable_ , pensó Alastor para sí mismo.

—Siéntense todos… —indicó Fudge, intentando llamar a orden en la habitación.

 _Verdaderamente es un inepto_ , reflexionó Alastor. Ya era justo y necesario que se retirara. Se rumoreaba que Kingsley Shacklebolt iba a ser su sucesor. En opinión de Alastor, Kingsley era un prosaico. Sin embargo, era un líder carismático y con presencia. Mientras que como ministro sin duda alguna los periódicos bailarían de felicidad con su, como decirlo… vibrante vida personal, él sería un fuerte y agradable ministro de magia. Infinitamente más competente y capaz que el viejo Cornelius Fudge, quien debería haber renunciado hace años.

Ni una sola persona en la habitación había dejado de hablar cuando Fudge pidió silencio, hasta que Alastor, quien ya se estaba cansando de esperar, les gritó.

—Dejen de parlotear y escuchen —espetó.

Inmediatamente la habitación se quedó en silencio.

—Gracias, Alastor… —dijo Fudge nerviosamente, sintiéndose bastante disminuido—. Ahora, equipo… —continuó—. Los he traído aquí, un grupo selecto, como sin duda han notado, porque hay una misión muy importante y de extremo alto riesgo que necesitamos que ustedes tomen.

—¡Y aquí estaba yo pensando que nos iba a mandar de vacaciones a Marbella! —dijo Kingsley en voz alta, algunos de sus amigos a su alrededor se echaron a reír.

—¡Gracias, Shacklebolt! ¡Esto es importante! —aseguró Fudge.

—¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Lo sabemos! —dijo un hombre con un vendaje sobre un ojo, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Entonces saben que deben escuchar con atención! —espetó Fudge—. Esta misión es de vital importancia, pero es una tarea más grande de lo que la Guardia de Avanzada puede manejar sola, es por eso que algunos de ustedes, los Aurores normales, han sido invitados. Y no fueron escogidos al azar, debo añadir. Si esta misión sale bien para ustedes, pueden ser promovidos. —Algunos de los Aurores regulares se enderezaron en sus sillas.

—Como todos ustedes saben… —continuó Fudge, soltando el discurso por fin—. Hay una guerra a nuestro alrededor. En el centro de esa guerra hay un grupo de niños de escuela. Adolescentes. Algunos de ellos son adultos jóvenes, lo admito, pero aun así muy jóvenes. Algunos de ellos apenas cumplieron la mayoría de edad. Nosotros en el ministerio, como adultos responsables, tenemos la obligación de protegerlos. Ahora, todos sabemos, que los jugadores clave de esta guerra son Harry Potter y sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger…

Fudge tocó con su varita un libro que estaba sobre su escritorio y de este se elevaron imágenes translucidas de Harry, Ron y Hermione, casi como hologramas.

—Ellos tres están viajando y trabajando juntos —explicó Fudge—. Por supuesto que el ministerio está preocupado por su seguridad, pero dado que ellos son tres, y considerando las remarcables habilidades de la señorita Granger, no vamos a poner un Auror a protegerlos. Además, por lo que sabemos sobre las profecías concernientes a Harry Potter, sabemos que él debe ser libre de actuar a su voluntad en esta situación.

La habitación permaneció en silencio. Así que la tarea no era ayudar a Harry Potter. Algunos de los Aurores jóvenes estaban decepcionados. Ellos nunca habían conocido en realidad al famoso chico. Fudge prosiguió.

—Sin embargo, hay varios jóvenes atrapados en la periferia de este conflicto. Jóvenes que son vulnerables por asociación, o en riesgo a causa de sus familias o por la falta de ellas. Es vital que nosotros, como equipo, llevemos a estos jóvenes a un lugar seguro antes de que la guerra estalle por completo. A cada uno de ustedes se le dará la tarea de escoltar a uno, y en algunos casos a dos, de estos niños a una casa segura en Dove Town…

—Entonces… ¿Es una misión para hacer de niñeras? —exclamó a manera de confrontación una Auror llamada Savage. Unos cuantos de los otros en el lugar parecía hacer eco a sus sentimientos.

—¡Es mucho más importante que eso! —espetó Fudge enojado—. Van a tener que escoltar a los jóvenes a su cargo desde diferentes locaciones, a pie. ¡La presencia de mortífagos en el área está creciendo cada día y están rastreando la magia por todos lados! ¡Van a tener que caminar de un refugio a otro y proteger a su encomienda a todo costo! Las rutas ya han sido diseñadas para ustedes y hay refugios ocultos para una parada rápida por todo el camino. Dentro de esos refugios, van a estar seguros de poder usar un mínimo de magia. Hechizos de calentamiento, encender el fuego, etcétera, como les sea requerido —explicó Fudge—. Van a tener que cubrir una distancia de entre 32 a 40 kilómetros por día —añadió.

Surgieron murmuraciones por toda la habitación. Ese era un largo trecho por caminar cada día, ¡especialmente llevando un adolescente!

—Muy bien, jefe… —dijo Kingsley al fin—. ¿Con quién vamos a tener que cargar?

—Se le ha dado mucha consideración a quién va a escoltar a cada niño —dijo Fudge formalmente— y, como tal, no habrá ninguna negociación entre ustedes sin importar a quien fueron asignados —añadió firmemente.

—Pues veámoslo entonces —dijo Tonks en voz alta.

—Muy bien —respondió Fudge.

Comenzó a leer los nombres de los Aurores e identificó de quiénes iban a ser responsables. Cuando anunciaba a cada niño, daba un golpecito con su varita al libro, conjurando una imagen de ellos. Describió quiénes eran y por qué se consideraba que estaban en riesgo.

—Nymphadora, tú vas a ser responsable de dos. Bueno, casi todos los miembros de la Guardia Avanzada van a escoltar a dos personas —explicó Fudge.

Tonks se sentó y escuchó atentamente.

—Primero, Seamus Finnegan —dijo Fudge—. De la casa Gryffindor, es amigo, aunque no muy cercano, de Harry Potter. Su padre, un muggle, desapareció hace tres días y se considera que Seamus está en peligro a causa de esto. Ya sea que los mortífagos pudieran ir a por él, o porque podría sentirse tentado de ir a buscar a su padre. —Tonks asintió comprensiva.

—Segundo, Neville Longbottom. Hijo de Frank y de Alice… —Hubo un profundo y reverente silencio.

—No se diga más —dijo Tonks seriamente.

—Shacklebolt —dijo de repente Fudge, en un intento de lograr que Kingsley se sentara derecho y luciera un poco más formal. En ese momento estaba desparramado en su asiento, con un pie descansando sobre su rodilla casualmente.

—¡Sí, jefe! —respondió sin tapujos.

—Dos jóvenes señoritas va a ser puestas bajo tu cuidado… —Esa información hizo que Kingsley se sentara un poco más derecho—. La señorita Lavender Brown, de diecisiete años de edad y la señorita Padma Patil, de también diecisiete años. —Fudge golpeteó el libro y las imágenes de Lavender y Padma aparecieron.

Una enorme sonrisa se esparció por la cara de Kingsley, alcanzando a ser casi de oreja a oreja y se inclinó hacia atrás, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Dijo que ambas eran mayores de edad? —respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Hubo varios chiflidos alrededor de la habitación.

—¡Muy bien, Kingsley!

—¡Siempre le tocan los trabajos buenos!

—Jefe… ¡Yo creo que sería mejor que mandara a Kingsley con un par de muchachos, sabe! —interrumpió Savage y como respuesta recibió un puñetazo juguetón de parte de Shacklebolt.

—¡Voy a tomar esta oportunidad para recordarles a todos ustedes que fraternizar con los que van a custodiar es altamente inapropiado y será considerado como un acto de grave conducta indebida! —aseguró Fudge.

—¡Hey! —dijo Kingsley—. ¡Soy un hombre con mucha moral, sabe! Me puedo comportar perfectamente… La pregunta es ¿ellas pueden? —sonrió.

—¡Ellas dos van a estar peleando por ti! —rió Dawlish.

—¡Hay suficiente de mí para todas! —respondió Kingsley con confianza, dando un vistazo a su entrepierna sugestivamente.

Hubo más chiflidos de los otros Aurores ya que nadie tomó muy seriamente el comentario de Fudge sobre "conducta inapropiada". Y tampoco tomaban muy en serio la presunción de Kingsley. Era simplemente una broma entre Aurores.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Fudge enojado mientras continuaba con su tarea—. La señorita Brown en el pasado fue asociada románticamente con Ron Weasley y es considerada en alto riesgo por asociación. La señorita Patil, su amiga cercana, acompañó a Harry Potter al baile de Navidad hace algunos años. Ella es una talentosa vidente y tal vez esté en riesgo, ya que puede ser considerada como útil. Se me ha informado que ambas chicas son de alguna manera aniñadas y caprichosas, pero generalmente son consideradas como buenas y fáciles de sobrellevar.

—¡Lo serán para el momento en que Shacklebolt haya terminado con ellas! —rió Dawlish—. ¡Completamente entrenadas para formar parte de su harén!

—¿Celoso, Dawlish? —bromeó Kingsley—. ¡Sólo porque a ti te tocó un chico!

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —gritó Fudge enojado.

Los Aurores eran un montón de revoltosos, ¡pero la Guardia de Avanzada realmente debería poner un mejor ejemplo! Fudge se preguntó por qué Alastor no estaba llamándoles la atención por su comportamiento, pero en el fondo, sabía muy bien que si fuera Alastor Moody el que estuviera hablando, no saldría ni un ruido de ellos.

—Prosigamos… —dijo Fudge—. El último niño que necesitará ser escoltado.

Alastor suspiró. A él todavía no se le había asignado a nadie y sabía que este último debía ser para él.

—¿Supongo que dejó lo mejor para el final? —dijo en voz alta, sarcásticamente.

—El último joven tal vez sea el más desafiante —dijo Fudge tranquilamente y sin disculpas—. Y es por esto que va a ser puesto contigo, Alastor.

—Maravilloso —refunfuñó Alastor.

Algunos de la Guardia de Avanzada se echaron a reír, lo cual sorprendió a los Aurores regulares, pero estos conocían bien a Alastor y entendían su sentido del humor.

Fudge tomó un gran respiro.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo Fudge en tono serio.

Un murmullo de conmiseración recorrió la habitación.

Fudge dio al libro un golpecito con su varita y apareció la imagen de un delgado rubio platinado. A pesar de que sólo era una imagen mágica, parecía ver con desdén a los espectadores, una altanera expresión de desprecio en el fino y cincelado rostro.

—Draco Malfoy, dieciocho años de edad… —comenzó Fudge—. Como saben, es el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, los cuales están actualmente en la prisión de Azkabán…

—Lo sé —dijo Alastor—. ¡Yo los puse ahí!

—Así es —respondió Fudge—. Se considera que Draco está en riesgo por varias razones. Creció rodeado de mortífagos. Parece estar de acuerdo en algunos aspectos de la supremacía sangre pura. Su alianza es desconocida y ciertamente no muestra ninguna lealtad o afecto hacia Potter o hacia Dumbledore. Sin embargo, muestra un miedo genuino ante la sugerencia de que su tía materna, Bellatrix Lestrange, podría intentar encontrarlo y reclutarlo para los mortífagos. Draco Malfoy pidió protección. Sin embargo, es en general la opinión del Ministerio que el chico no será alguien fácil de manejar.

Moody suspiró. ¡Claro que no lo sería!

—Él va a necesitar supervisión constante y no se le debe extender ninguna clase de confianza —explicó Fudge—. Es por eso que va a ser puesto contigo, Alastor. Necesitamos alguien con tu experiencia y tu vigilancia para manejarlo. Él es testarudo, egoísta, argumentativo, consentido…

—¡Y esas son sus buenas cualidades! —dijo Savage desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Fudge le mandó una mirada enojada, aunque muchos de los otros se echaron a reír.

—Él es por mucho el que tiene la mayor probabilidad de huir y también es el que tiene mayor probabilidad de ser secuestrado si hay una oportunidad. Lo que no queremos hacer, es perderlo en el lado oscuro, Alastor. Él tiene sus fallas, pero es un mago más que competente y tiene un don con la legilimancia y la oclumancia. Por esas razones, él es peligroso. Si lo perdemos, estaremos dándole al Señor Oscuro otra arma que puede usar en nuestra contra.

Alastor asintió.

—Van a recoger a sus escoltados mañana. Ahora que todos ustedes ya saben con quién van a trabajar, pueden pasar a recoger el archivo y leerlo. También van a ver los mapas de la ruta a seguir —ordenó Fudge—. Una vez que ya hayan leído toda la información, pueden retirarse.

Un murmullo de conversaciones surgió de nuevo en la habitación cuando los Aurores se pusieron de pie e hicieron su camino hacia el escritorio al frente.

—¡Suertudo desgraciado! —bromeó Dawlish con Kingsley, quien se rió de él.

Savage se giró hacia Alastor.

—¡Qué mala suerte, señor! —dijo ella jovialmente.

Moody gruñó y buscó su archivo en el escritorio. Cada folder estaba marcado con el nombre de la persona. No podía encontrar el nombre de Draco Malfoy escrito en alguno de ellos.

—Aquí está el tuyo —ofreció Fudge, entregándole un folder con información.

Alastor lo escaneó con su ojo mágico. No había ningún nombre en este. Simplemente las palabras "El maleducado" escrito en manuscrita donde debería estar el nombre. Miró a Fudge inquisitivamente.

—Oh… sí —dijo Fudge, avergonzado—. Ese es el, err… es el nombre código que usamos para él.

Alastor suspiró. Draco Malfoy, nombre clave "El malcriado".

¡Esa iba a ser una larga y desagradable misión!


End file.
